Ammunition for military use (artillery shells, bombshells, land mines, underwater mines) comprise for example a steel or other shell within which are packed a bursting charge, and a chemical agent which is harmful to the human body, or similar. The bursting charge is detonated, and the chemical agent is scattered outward together with fragments of the shell. The ammunition is treated by blasting, for example. The treatment method by blasting requires no disassembling operation. This provides adaptability to a disposal not only of favorably preserved munitions, for example, but also of munitions hard to disassemble because of its deterioration over time, deformation, or the like. Further, when ammunitions including chemical agents hazardous to human bodies are treated by the treatment method, most of the chemical agents are decomposed under the ultra-high temperature and ultra-high pressure generated by explosion. An example of such a blast treatment method is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
According to the method disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a treatment subject is put in a container with an ANFO explosive around it, and the container is wrapped around by a sheet-shaped explosive having a greater detonation velocity than the ANFO explosive. When a predetermined end portion of the sheet-shaped explosive is initiated, the sheet-shaped explosive is progressively detonated in a given direction, and the detonation of the sheet-shaped explosive triggers the ANFO explosive to detonate progressively in a given direction. The detonation thereby caused breaks the shell of the object and detonates the bursting charge contained therein so that the object is blasted.
According to the method, the detonation vector of the ANFO explosive filled inside of the sheet-shaped explosive is directed inward by the detonation of the sheet-shaped explosive. When the detonation vector of the ANFO explosive is directed inward, the detonation vector of the bursting charge in the shell, which was originally directed outward, is directed inward. This slows down fragments of the shell scattering outward due to the explosion of the bursting charge.
Ammunition for military use includes ammunition with propellant having warheads which accommodate a bursting charge inside a shell and a propulsion unit to impart propulsion to the warhead (rockets, missiles, artillery shells having a propulsion unit, and similar). The propulsion unit has propellant to impart propulsion to the warhead. It is preferable that such ammunition having propellant be subjected to blasting as described above to render the ammunition harmless.
However, if the above-described blast treatment method is used to dispose of such ammunition with propellant, as a result of the detonation wave of the ANFO explosive covering the periphery of the propulsion unit, the propellant, which normally would only be deflagrated in a normal state of use, reaches detonation. And, there is the problem that an even higher pressure field than in the normal usage state occurs.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-291514